<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Witch, The Curse And The Cure by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361881">The Witch, The Curse And The Cure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Cock Worship, Drabble, Fanart, Fuck Or Die, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW Art, Size Difference, Size Kink, tricked into sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets cursed. Naturally Geralt helps him.<br/>With his cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Witch, The Curse And The Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who would ever have thought that old crone was a witch, eh?”</p><p>“I told you she was!”</p><p>“And that there even was such a thing as a curse that would force you to fornicate or die. Let me thank you my friend for being so amazingly up to the task.”</p><p>“If you don't go to sleep this instant, I will kill you.”</p><p>“That would defy the purpose of you breaking the curse in the first place.”</p><p>“Nnngh,” Geralt grunted.</p><p>Jaskier smiled wickedly to himself and snuggled closer. His arse ached deliciously, but annoying the witch had been worth every minute. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>